Mustang Alex
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Set after Frame. Alex looks for Bobby and finds a Mustang puzzle ... very shippy. B/A Chapter Two: Somebody gets a Lube job.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no claim to L&O CI OR THEIR CHARACTERS!**

**SUMMARY: A quick little shippy tale set after Frame ... Alex is missing Bobby. She goes looking for him and finds a puzzle.**

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**Mustang Alex**

It had been five days eighteen hours forty four minutes and eight, nine , ten … seconds since Alex had seen or heard from her Partner … but who's counting. She tried his cell and land line at home, she stopped by his home on a number of occasions and even used her spare key … no Robert Goren. She went over his apartment with a fine tooth comb, almost like she had a warrant to search the joint. He hadn't slept there in days … she knew this because she placed a book on his bed and it was still there the following two days. She was either concerned or pissed … she hadn't decided yet. The last time she saw him, Declan Cage had declared Robert Goren free … free from his responsibility of caring for his sick Mother … who died a year ago and free from babysitting his older yet irresponsible brother … irresponsible to say the least. Could he have jumped off a bridge?… Concerned. Or hooked up? … Pissed. The least he could do was answer his damn phone … hard to do if he was wearing cement shoes at the bottom of the Hudson. The problem was, the Captain gave him time off for bereavement … he wasn't due back for another week. She was getting too anxious to wait. She thought of his friend Lewis, she didn't know him very well but she thought she would give him a call. Five days eighteen hours fifty five minutes and eleven seconds …

"Lewis's pizza emporium and ace custom auto body … do you want fries with that fender?"

"_Ah … could I speak with Lewis Dawicki … please?"_

"Depends … who's askin?"

"_Detective Alexandra Eames."_

"Hey … Detective Alex … what can I do for you?"

"_Oh , ah Lewis … I was looking for Bobby … have you seen him?"_

"Mostly just his ass … but yeah he's here … do you want to speak with him?"

"_No, no in fact … don't tell him that I'm on the phone, okay?"_

"Too late … he looked up when he heard your name."

"_Great! Lewis … don't let him leave … I'll be right there."_

"Trust me, he's not going anywhere."

**Lewis' Pizza Emporium and Custom Auto Body???**

When Alex arrived, she understood what Lewis meant when he said, Bobby wasn't going anywhere … unless he hailed a cab. The engine to Bobby's Mustang was in a million pieces laid out methodically on a cloth tarp all around Bobby's feet and all you could see was Bobby's … ah … butt sticking out of the hood of his car … pulling more parts out. She stood there with her mouth wide open. Lewis approached her.

"Yeah … I know … most women find his butt amazing."

"Hey Lewis … what the hell is he doing?"

"Rebuilding his engine. He rebuilt the trannie already … he started on the engine last night."

Bobby could hear her voice so he twisted his body to see her. He waved his wrench.

"Hey Eames … what's up?"

She whispers to Lewis … "I'm gonna kill him … that's what's up."

"Hey, I heard that … what did I do now?" He put his tools down and wiped his hands off. He leaned against his car and shrugged his shoulders.

"I've been trying to call you … I was worried. Do you know how to answer your phone?"

Lewis started laughing. "You want to tell her or should I?"

"What?"

"I dropped it in transmission fluid and haven't had time to replace it yet."

"Transmission fluid?"

"Hey Lew, get Alex some coveralls so she can see the rebuilt transmission … she's a girl that can appreciate a classic car when she sees one."

Bobby and Alex get down on opposite sides of the car and slide under on creepers and meet underneath. He starts pointing out the parts of the transmission that he rebuilt.

"See here … I had to remove all of this but I had it up on the lift of course."

He turned to face her and their lips were mere inches apart.

"And why exactly did you rebuild the transmission? I thought the Mustang was running great."

"It is. _He's a little distracted by her closeness … he hadn't realized how much he missed her … he took a quick glance at his watch …Five days twenty three hours four minutes and eight seconds since the last time he saw her… he turned his lip up into a smile. _I needed something to do."

"So you made a jigsaw puzzle out of your car."

"My life is a jigsaw puzzle, _**it**_ might as well be."

Exasperated. "_Bobby."_

He slides out from underneath his car … she stays there for a few minutes thinking.

"Detective Alex … what do you like on your pizza?"

That gets her attention and she slides out.

"Meat lovers."

He looks over at Bobby.

"A woman that loves cars and can eat like a man and look like that … marry me Detective Alex?"

Bobby laughs that Bobby laugh.

"Just go get the pizza Lewis. Do you want to help me rebuild my engine Alex?"

"Which one Goren?"

Lewis stopped dead in his tracks and Bobby dropped his wrench.

She was just kidding … right?

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Any interest in finding out if she was kidding??? Thanks for reading!! Judy ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Words To Mustang Sally ... or in this case (Alex) Written by Mack Rice but was also credited to Wilson Pickett. It's a great blues song written in 1965 ... check it out on itunes ... it's worth a listen! It was covered by a dozen or so artist ... you'll find one that you like.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

_CHAPTER TWO: DOUBLE ENTENDRES_

**Someone's Engine is Revving**

… _Which one Goren?_

Bobby bent over to pick up the wrench that he dropped and Lewis continued into his office to place the pizza order … it was none of his business which engine Alex was going to help Bobby rebuild. Bobby glanced up at a smiling Alex.

"Which engine do you want to help me with Eames?" He asked hesitantly.

"We'll start with that one … _she points at the Mustang _… and move on from there."

He sticks his chin up to her challenge and gave her a devilish grin to boot.

"Okay Eames but my engine is running pretty good … yours?"

"Hmm, I don't know Bobby … your crankshaft looks pretty bad lying on the floor like that. At least my parts are intact."

"Really, are they now?"

"Yup … your rod bearings and piston rings really need to be cleaned and lubed before they can be fit back together … you know … like a male female thing?"

Bobby grabs the collar of his T-shirt and gives it a tug … he's feeling a little too warm.

"Why don't you start with that … you know …lube the parts and I'll worry about my crankshaft."

Alex was one of those girls that was all girl but liked guy things … cars for example. She could lube a joint and grind and polish a crankshaft with the best of them … too bad it wasn't the Mustang's crankshaft that Eames wanted to polish.

They worked side by side exchanging glances for the better part of an hour when Lewis came back with the pizza.

"I see you guys settled on which engine needed the most attention."

"The night is still young Lewis. I noticed Bobby's ball joints needs some _adjusting_ too."

Bobby once again, dropped his wrench.

"Where's your bathroom Lewis … I want to wash my hands."

"I think you would rather use the one in the house." ... _as he exchanged raised eyebrows with Bobby_.

Lewis brought Alex in and ran back out to the garage.

"What the hell is going on with you two?"

"I don't know."

"She's coming on to you like a drunken prom date."

"I wouldn't go that far … although … she did mention my crankshaft and now my _ball joints_?"

"Have you guys ever …"

"NO! Never."

"Then what's up with her?"

"I don't know, but if she's just playing … she's playing with the wrong guy's bell housing!"

"Shh … here she comes."

"Bobby … did I hear you say that there's something wrong with your bell housing … cause that's extensive and expensive."

"Man! This is like porn for mechanics! _Bow chic a bow bow"_

"Shut up Lewis! And there is nothing wrong with my bell housing!"

"Fine … if you say so."

"Can we just eat the pizza?"

Bobby grabbed a slice and started pacing over his parts … engine parts. Alex watched him carefully and Lewis watched her watching him. He noticed Alex "checking him out." It made Lewis laugh … he covered it up with a fake cough.

"So, Detective Alex … who taught you how to work on cars?"

"My old man."

"I thought he was a cop?"

"He was but he has a 1965 Chevy Impala … I grew up with him and my two older brothers working on it. If I wanted his attention, I had to learn too."

He looked over at Bobby pacing and wondered … no, knew … that Alex wanted Bobby's attention … but why now … after eight years and after the last two especially? Bobby and Lewis weren't just good friends but the best of friends. Bobby didn't talk much but when he did … Lewis stopped with the wise cracks and listened. He knew all about his suspension … he rebuilt Lewis's T-Bird then. He knew all about the undercover operation that pissed Alex off. Of course he knew all about Bobby's family … he was even there when Bobby opened the sealed results of his paternity … they drank heavily that night even though they both knew what they were going to find in that envelope … so, why now? What changed for her? He had to know.

"Yo Bobby, could you go in the house and get some wine for the pizza?"

"_**You**_ get it."

"You're better at picking out wine than I am."

Bobby wanders in the house mumbling about boxed wine and does it really matter which box he chooses.

"Alex … you don't mind if I call you Alex … do you?"

"No Lewis."

"Good … Alex … why are tying his panties in a bunch?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Look, he's my best friend … has been for a long time … what's up with you coming on to him like you want to adjust his _**rocker arm**__ … _to put it nicely?"

"That was nice?"

"I want to protect my friend … I like you Alex but I love him … he's like a brother."

"I can appreciate that Lewis … the thing is … I think I love him too. Have for a long time. To quote someone that I'd rather forget but owe this revelation to, I care deeply for him … it's about time I showed him."

Bobby was walking back in with the box of wine when he heard those words coming out of Alex's mouth … he dropped the box of wine. He turned around and walked back into the house. He sat on the very couch that he had, not only slept on for days but confessed all his sins to Lewis on over the years. Including the fact that he was in love with _Detective Alex_. Lewis didn't mind, he knew he didn't have a shot with her. Couldn't they see … it was written in the stars or this night … Lewis's Pizza Emporium and Custom Auto Body. He hung his head and stared at his feet.

Alex followed him back in the house while Lewis mopped up the Box-O-Wine … Lewis spares no expense. She sat down beside him and laid her hand on his back.

"Why now Alex? Why do you want to grease my camshaft now?"

"Don't you mean crank?"

"The camshaft is longer."

She gives him a shove and they both start laughing.

"Can we stop talking in double entendres and have a normal conversation?"

"Only if it's about us doing the horizontal rumba."

"Bobby!"

"Kidding. I like double entendres. Besides you started this … talking about lubing up my crankshaft and all."

"I said, your rod bearings and piston rings needed a good lubing, not your crankshaft!"

That's when Lewis poked his head in to see if they were playing nice … he could hear their voices getting louder. _An argument already?_

"What's wrong with his crankshaft?"

Simultaneously … "NOTHING!"

"Okay, okay … I'm leaving but Detective Alex … my crankshaft could use some attention."

Bobby stood up abruptly and Lewis went running out of the house and back into the garage. Alex started laughing.

"You thought that was funny?"

"He's innocent … your guilty."

"Me? _**Me**_? What did I do? I was minding my own business, taking my car apart when you sashayed yourself in here with all the sexual innuendos and then telling Lew that you love me … you my friend, are guilty."

"What … wait … sashayed?"

"Yes … sashayed … to flounce gracefully."

"I have never _**flounced**_ in my life Goren!"

"Oh … you flounce."

She couldn't take it anymore, this was typical Goren avoidance, she had to make her move, so she kissed him … it was weird at first but she wasn't expecting fireworks … she got fireworks. His crankshaft was definitely not in need of fixing or lubing or grinding … well, maybe grinding!

She took his breath away … he took her breath away … either way, he did manage to grab her hand and lead her back into the auto body section of Lewis's property.

"Lewis, could you excuse us for a little while … we would like to be alone … ah … with the Mustang."

Lewis didn't ask and he didn't want to know. Alex looked confused too. He opened the door to the Mustang and gestured for her to get in the backseat. She smiled and obliged. He ducked himself in … no easy feat for a 6 foot 4 … ah … _auto mechanic. _He settled in, smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Bobby … why are we in the backseat of your car?"

Bobby starts to sing … badly but cutely …

Mustang Alex,  
I think you better slow your Mustang down.  
Mustang Alex, my baby,  
Think you better slow your Mustang down.  
You been a runnin' all over the town now, baby  
Oh, my have to put your big feet on the ground

**Alex joined in on the chorus** ...

All you wanna do is a ride around, baby yes (ride Alex ride)  
All you wanna do is a ride around, baby yes (ride Alex ride)  
All you wanna do is a ride around, baby yes (ride Alex ride)  
All you wanna do is a ride around, baby yes (ride Alex ride)  
One of these early mornings  
ground.

I bought you a brand new Mustang  
I nineteen sixty-five.  
Count with summer that signifyin' ja,  
Don't wanna let me ride.  
Mustang Alex, now baby,  
Think you better slow that Mustang down.  
You just keep on a runnin' around,  
oh, my have to put your flat feet on the ground

She's laughing and kissing him at the same time. He's laughing and kissing her back.

"Alex … thanks for coming by tonight … I didn't realize how weak my valve springs were."

"Are they still weak Bobby?"

"I don't know? Should we find out?"

Lewis could have sworn that he heard Alex call Bobby … "Jesus Christ … _followed by_ ... YES! YES!"

He was hoping that Bobby's engine wouldn't combust ... Bobby was hoping ... it would.

_**FIN.**_

**_**********************************************************************************************************************************_**

**_Hope you all enjoyed that ... it was fun writing it! Thanks for reading ... if you don't review I won't know if you get my odd sense of humor ... please!!!??? ... Judy_**


End file.
